Offerings to the God
by NicoJade
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated Ignari drabbles.
1. Her Eyes

**Title:** Her Eyes

**Rating: **G**  
**

**Warning: **Really light suggestion.

**Disclaimer:** Exciting Animal March and related characters do not belong to me. Obviously.

Nico was challenged to attempt Crack. Nico fails. XD

* * *

The day had started innocently enough. She had gone to visit Ignis as she did everyday. How then had she wound up in this _position_?

Oh that's right… It had all started with his hair. His long silky hair falling gracefully past his ears. Akari had never considered herself an 'ear girl' but gods she loved those ears. She'd never known just how erotic ears could be until she met him.

Sliding past his ears she met his eyes. Those beautiful red eyes that could make her do anything with just a look. Her clothes started to feel very annoying against her skin when he set those eyes on her.

Which brought her to his mouth. The first time he claimed her with his mouth was nothing special but he was a very quick learner. The thought of those lips –or if she was lucky, tongue- on her skin now sent a sensation of pleasure through her body.

Continuing on she found his neck. The neck her arms would instinctively wrap around when he pulled her close. If she slid her hands down from his neck she'd find.. his robe. Pulling the robe off would reveal his broad muscular shoulders which subsequently would lead to his strong arms. She always felt safe in those arms. Following his arms she would find his hands. His large, gentle hands.. Oh the things he could do with those hands.

If she were to pull his robe down just a little more she would find his well-built chest. If she placed her hands to that chest she would feel his heart skip slightly under her touch. Her hands would slowly make their way down. Down, down, over his defined abdomen, down further still until..

"Akari." His deep, seductive voice made her shiver. "You will cease undressing me with your eyes. You will come over here and do it with your hands."

* * *

I just don't know sometimes.

Reviews are unnecessary but feel free to comment if you wish.


	2. His Eyes

**Title: **His Eyes

**Rating: **G/Pg?

**Warning: **Light suggestion

**Disclaimer:** Exciting Animal March and related characters do not belong to me. Obviously.

Her turn~

* * *

She had come again, just as she did everyday. He watched contently as she played with her hair. He thought about how it felt when he would run his fingers through it as he pulled her into a kiss. As he looked into her big brown eyes. Eyes which had shown longing since he first bothered to notice them. How could he have been so stubborn when she had looked at him with those eyes? Yes, he would kiss her. The first time he had felt her lips under his own he had been confused. He had never heard of such a show of affection. He had been missing out.

Often he would stray from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck where he could feel her blood rush under her skin. Down her collarbone only to be stopped by her shirt. It was no matter though, she would put up no fight as he slipped the garment over her head and continued to her chest. Soft and well formed admittedly they did little for him. While he enjoyed her reaction as he passed over them their purpose was merely to sustain their child. He followed the curves of her body. In another instant the remainder of her clothes were gone revealing her long slender legs. What he wouldn't give for her to wrap them around his body now.

"Ignis!" She screamed. How he loved to hear her scream his name.

He looked up from his thoughts to find her naked and shivering a few feet away.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes! It's cold up here!"

He smiled. It was good to be a God.

* * *

I just wanted to see if I could do it. I think we all know the answer to that now. XD;;

Don't need reviews but you may comment if you feel so inclined.


	3. Daydreams of a questionable nature

**Title: **Daydreams of a questionable nature..

**Rating: **G

**Warning: **None really...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Exciting Animal March or related characters. Obviously.

Nico attempts crack again~ This time running on only three hours of sleep.

* * *

"Ignis are you listening to me?" She pulled down on the piece of hair she had been playing with.

"No." He replied truthfully. Pulling out of his reverie to look down at the woman in his lap.

"I asked you what it was you liked most about me."

"This." He placed a finger to her chest.

"Oh.." She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "…Just the one?"

He gave her a confused look until realization hit. "That's not what I meant at all!" He retorted indignantly. "I was talking about your heart. This pure and gentle heart which only belongs to me." He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Oh!" She blushed. Seeming content with the answer she fell quiet again.

"And for the record they're both fine." He said, returning to his previous thoughts.

"Ignis?!" She cried suddenly. "Just what are you thinking about?"

He smirked.

* * *

Don't need reviews but you may comment as you see fit~


	4. Boredom

**Title: **Boredom

**Rating: **G

**Warning: **None~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Exciting Animal March or related characters. Obviously.

Something I wrote out of boredom. XD

* * *

Akari was busy tending her fields when she heard and ominous splash come from the direction of the pond. Worried she ran off to investigate but she couldn't believe what she saw when she got there.

"Did you fall in?" She asked the God, suppressing a strong urge to laugh.

"Woman I would not do something so careless." He retorted indignantly looking away. Akari could see the slightest hint of a blush on the mighty deity.

"Oh really?" She couldn't help but laugh this time, earning her a glare. "Then what are you doing?"

"That is none of your concern." He said still looking away.

"Fine!" Akari huffed. "I'm going back to work then!." She turned to walk away.

"Wait.." She turned around to see his arm extended towards her.

_'Is he..? Is he really asking for help?!'_ Akari stood in disbelief for a moment. First the mighty God had fallen into a pond and now he was asking for her help?... Going against her better judgment she took his hand, only to be pulled in. _'I should have known..'_ She thought grimly to herself as she plunged into the cold water.

"What did you do that for?!" She yelled.

The God didn't respond, he simply smirked and climbed out of the water.

"J-jerk.. It's fr-freezing!" She shivered as she followed. Today wasn't exactly the warmest day of the fall season. "My clothes.. I'm totally soaked.."

"You will get sick if you remain that way." The God stated.

Akari glared at him. "Yeah thanks Sherlock!" She began walking back to the house when the God suddenly picked her up.

"Who is_ 'Sherlock'_?" He asked a slight tinge of jealousy in his tone.

"It's just a figure of speech." She sighed.

The God gave her a confused look when she suddenly sneezed very loudly. He noticed she was also starting to shiver in his arms. Nodding he carried her towards the house.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You need to get out of those clothes. It's cold… And I know a way to warm you up." He said slyly.

Truth be told Akari was already starting to warm up. The God gave off so much heat her clothes were beginning to dry…

"Ignis!" She cried suddenly very suspicious. "Did you plan this whole thing?" He just smirked and continued on.

"Must have been a boring day staring at rocks." She commented wryly "Well I've still got work to do so you're out of luck!"

"Can you really deny me?" He whispered into her ear sending shivers through her body. Akari looked away in defeat.

"Mama! Papa!" A little red haired boy came bounding towards them. "Huh? … Did you go swimming Mama?" He looked up with curious red eyes.

"Something like that honey." She shot another glare at her husband. "What did you need?"

"Can I go to Roy's now? Pleeeeaaaseee?" He begged.

"Have you finished your chores?"

The boy looked down "I um…"

"You may go." Ignis stated in his lordly fashion.

"Ignis! He needs to finish-"

"The sprites will do it." He said and resumed his walk to the house.

"Thank you!" Their son yelled and quickly ran off towards the mining district.

Akari was about to yell at him for spoiling their son so much but Ignis didn't give her the chance to speak again.

---

"Edge! Stop crying!" Ben said as he struggled to lift the heavy watering can.

"But-but.." Edge stammered between sobs.

"If you don't like it cover your ears!" Collin yelled from his perch.

* * *

No need for reviews. You may comment if you want. Thanks agin for reading!


	5. Poker Face

**Title: **Poker Face

**Rating: **PG

**Warning: **I guess it gets a little sexual. Though people used to more mature stories may just laugh. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Exciting Animal March/Animal Parade or related characters. Obviously.

**Note:** Hey there, it's been a while. Please excuse this utter piece of crap. I haven't written anything in forever and when I wrote this for the club I decided I may as well upload it here as it's been forever since I posted anything. ;D

It's probably glaringly obvious but I don't know squat about the game of poker so please excuse me if none of this makes sense~

* * *

"An Ace?" He asked boredly.

"Now I know you're cheating!" She gritted out as she handed him yet another card.

"I do not cheat." The God said indignantly as he matched her card to his. "You simply lack the skill to best me at such a game."

"Skill?! It's go fish! A kid could win this game!" Frustrated, Akari gave her hand a quick glance. "Do you have a three?"

"I wouldn't admit that." He smirked. "Go fish."

"Fine. You win. But this means war!" She said snatching up the pool.

"War?" He asked in an uninterested tone, putting his cards into her outstretched hand.

"Yes. This game.." She said as she vigorously shuffled and dealt the cards. "… Is more about luck than guessing. There is no way you can cheat this time!"

"I Do Not Cheat." He said again, no real expression behind his words this time.

They had been at this for a few hours now. His new bride had shown up early that morning toting a deck of cards, yammering on about something. Amidst her incoherent babble he managed to interpret she wanted to spend more time with him. There were much more _pleasurable_ activities he would rather engage in but if this made her happy so be it. Though, at the moment, she didn't appear to be enjoying herself too much.

--------

"..Royal Flush.."

By this time Akari had run down the list of every single game she knew. Desperate to beat him at something she had even suggested poker. Lacking anything to bet with it was a little pointless, but she was determined.

"I can't believe it! You.. That's the best possible hand you can get there is no way!"

"I do not-"

"I know! I know! You don't cheat.. You could have at least let me win one game." She pouted.

Sighing, the god looked out to the horizon. The sun had already begun to set. Were all humans so competitive that they'd waste an entire day on pointless games? Though he had to admit, he was feeling rather proud of his flawless victory.

"..Ignis?" She called, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Another game?" He asked uninterestedly.

"No. I'm done playing." She sighed as she stood up. "Sorry I made you sit through that all day."

"I do not do anything I do not wish to do."

"Good night." Akari smiled and walked over to kiss the God goodbye. "I'm just glad I didn't teach you strip poker." She laughed jokingly.

"Strip?" His asked, eyebrow raised.

Quickly realizing her mistake Akari turned and started to head for the stairs. It was too late though, a strong arm around her waist was soon impeding her retreat. "I-Ignis" She laughed nervously. "I-I s-said I was done playing. It's getting late.. And cold."

"I'll keep you warm." He whispered sending a shiver down her body. "How about one more game? I may even let you win." He purred.

"P-poker is not something you can just let someone win." She replied trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "And is r-really is getting cold up here!"

"Hn."

A flash of firey light was all she saw before they were suddenly standing by her kitchen table. Ignis laid the deck of cards on the table. "Deal." He demanded.

"Hmph." Akari was not one to be bossed around even by a God. "I thought you were bored with games- Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Giving you the advantage. I did say I may let you win." He stated matter-of-factly as he slipped the gold bangles off his arms.

At this point Akari was so annoyed by his arrogance whatever nervousness she felt before quickly vanished. "Fine!" She said taking a seat at the table. "I plan to win this time though!"

Placing his belt and earrings aside he took a seat across from her. A noncommittal 'Hn' was his only reply.

--------

True to his word it appeared he was somehow letting her win.. But just barely.

She had managed to get him down to his.. 'underclothes', though at present they were tied as he had done the same to her. Technically she still had the edge though. It would take him two more hands to win while she only needed one. Her heart thumped in her chest as she drew her final cards. She didn't have a bad hand in fact had her opponent been anyone else she'd have been quite confident but her experience through the day had made her weary.

She watched as he rearranged his hand. It was meaningless to try and decipher his expression though, he was the epitome of 'poker face' after all. "You look nervous." He teased looking up from his cards.

"Hardly." She huffed laying down her hands. A pair of fours, a pair of threes and a king.

He gave her a malicious smile as he laid his cards down one by one. A pair of fours.. A pair of threes.. And.. He held the last card a few moments, reveling in Akari's impatient suspense. "It's too bad" He said as he laid the card down.

"A ten? A ten!... I win!" She triumphantly exclaimed. Though her victory was short lived as Ignis stood up. Realizing what winning meant Akari's face turned a very deep shade of red. The fact she was still so embarrassed made her feel even worse. "Really.. It's okay. The game is over now so-" She stood, but before she could finish he had already rounded the table.

"To my understanding.." He began as he pushed her back onto the table top. "The game isn't over until one of us has completely disrobed. Thus making them the loser." He slid his hand playfully up her thigh.

"And?.." She asked breathlessly.

"You'll find that I.. Am a very sore loser." His hand continued up her back until it met with the clasp of one of her remaining articles of clothing. Easily relieving her of the garment he took her mouth with is as her back arched to meet his body.

Maybe not all games were pointless after all.

* * *

No need for reviews. You may comment if you wish. Thanks again for reading! And special note to my watchers (if I still have any). Thanks for stickin' with me and I'm sorry to disappoint you. You guys rock and deserve so much better! Seriously. I love you guys. T3T


End file.
